Par Amour
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Je ne peux rien dire! À vous de deviner!


Par Amour

Source: Beyblade Métal Fusion (Métal Fight Beyblade)

Genre: AU + Songfic + Romance + Family + Tragedy (Death)

Couple: A vous de deviner!

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Beyblade Métal Fusion ne sont pas à moi!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson de Diam's! que j'ai du modifié certains paragraphes!

Les phrases en gras et en violet sont le refrain de la chanson!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Résumé: Je ne peux rien dire! À vous de deviner!

Attention: Dans cette histoire j'ai modifié l'âge de deux des personnages de Beyblade Métal Fusion! Et en plus j'ai modifié quelques mots de la chanson qui ne m'appartient pas: Elle appartient à Diam's!

Chapitre 1: Tristesse d'avant + amour + horreur = Amour Infini

POV?

**Poupée avec l'Amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette,****  
****T'as désiré le coup d'foudre t'as dis bonjour à la tempête.****  
****Poupée, t'étais ce garçon au pays des merveilles, ****  
****Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines.****  
****Je sais, t'as vu en lui ce que seul toi pouvais comprendre. ****  
****T'étais petit, il était grand il était tendre, je sais.****  
****Et puis pourquoi se justifier? L'amour ne s'explique pas,****  
N****i même le sang que l'on retrouvera à vos côtés.****  
**

_Je voulais connaître ce sentiment qu'est l'Amour. Alors je suis parti, j'ai quitté ma ville natale. Plus aucuns liens ne me retenaient à Hiroshima, de toute façon._

_Ma famille était morte, tuée par des membres d'une Mafia. J'étais le seul survivant de cette boucherie humaine. Je n'avais que 14 ans quand c'est arrivé. _

_En désirant le coup de foudre, je savais que je devais dire "Bonjour" aux difficultés de la vie. Pourquoi me diriez-vous avais-je quitté ma ville natale? _

_Ça me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs de ma vie d'avant où je vivais tel un Prince au Pays des Merveilles. Mais aussi parce que je voulais voir le monde de mes propres yeux et me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Ça faisait 2 ans que je vivais comme je le pouvais._

_Quand je l'ai rencontré, je ne me suis plus reconnu: Je lui avais tout de suite ouvert mon cœur alors que j'étais d'un naturel méfiant. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté puisque l'Amour, le vrai, était venu à moi en la personne de cet homme._

_J'avais compris que j'étais le seul à l'avoir compris. J'étais petit_*****_, il était grand et tendre. Et puis pourquoi devrais-je me justifier? Aux dernières nouvelles l'Amour ne s'explique pas!_

******Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, rien n'est impossible,****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour. Ooooh****  
**

_J'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de lui._

_J'étais capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi par Amour pour lui._

_L'Amour rendait les choses impossibles possibles._

**Poupée t'as débarqué seul sur un quai d'gare. ****  
****Tu venais d'ici, de là bas et t'allais nul part, poupée.****  
****T'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir, ****  
****C'était peut être la raison de ton départ, qui sait? ****  
**

_J'avais débarqué seul sur le quai de la gare de Tokyo._

_Je venais de quitter Hiroshima, je ne savais pas où aller._

_Je ne dormais que 3 heures depuis ces deux ans et c'était déjà un miracle que je n'étais pas mort par manque de sommeil!_

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dormi de nuits complètes pendant ces deux ans, me diriez-vous? Très facile à répondre: Cauchemar!_

_A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je revoyais ma famille et la façon dont elle était morte._

**Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde!****  
****Il t'as dit "T'es trop belle viens je t'emmène, poupée"****  
****A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor,****  
****Ils avaient tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore.****  
**

_Lui, il avait bien vu que derrière mon masque de dur à cuir et de voleur j'étais fragile._

_Je me souviens encore de ces mots qu'il avait prononcé, avec son sourire à la fois tendre et qui réchauffe les cœurs…Comment pouvais-je imaginer ne plus voir son sourire? Celui-là et tous les autres?_

_C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible._

**Tu sais, ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur. ****  
****Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme sœur, je sais.****  
**

_Il m'apprit plus tard, deux mois après notre rencontre à la gare, que mon innocence lui avait transpercé le cœur, que j'étais son évidence. Je lui avais répondu qu'il était mon âme sœur. _

**Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment****  
N****i leur désir, ni même la folie qui les prennent, poupée. ****  
**

_Je savais que certaines personnes se retournaient sur notre passage en chuchotant que c'était dégoutant, une relation entre deux hommes. Mon chéri et moi, on s'en fichait de leurs préjugés mal placés sur notre Amour! Puisqu'il existait d'autres couples gays ou bien lesbiennes ou bis, c'est pour dire!_

**Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon, ****  
P****rison dorée t'as pris perpète dans son lacon, poupée. ****  
**

_La solitude n'était plus ma compagne de voyage depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré. _

_Je vivais comme en prison mais une prison dorée où j'étais condamné à la perpète mais j'aimais cette prison où il était mon gardien. Mes nuits étaient plus paisibles depuis que je l'avais rencontré._

**Chez lui c'était le Paradis sur Terre, ****  
T****'as même retrouvé le sourire brulé dans une petite cuillère.****  
**

_Chez lui c'était le Paradis sur Terre._

_J'avais même retrouvé le sourire, alors que je croyais que plus jamais je ne saurais sourire. Et rire, un vrai rire. _**  
**

**Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, rien n'est impossible,****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour. Ooooh******

_J'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de lui._

_J'étais capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi par amour pour lui._

_L'Amour rendait les choses impossibles possibles._

******Poupée tu n'voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir.****  
****T'avais retrouvé le sourire, t'étais redevenu solide, je sais.****  
**

_Je ne voulais plus connaître ce sentiment de solitude, il m'avait fait retrouvé le sourire, j'étais redevenu solide face à l'adversité._

**Vous étiez deux enfants perdus à l'abandon, ****  
****Vous êtes devenu deux amoureux contre le monde, poupée.****  
**

_Dans ce monde où il ne faut que compter que sur soi-même, mon chéri et moi n'étions que des enfants avant de nous rencontrer puis en nous rencontrant nous sommes devenus deux amoureux, notre seule arme était notre Amour contre le monde entier._

**Petite sirène, tu nageais dans l'ambulance déambulant parmi les gens ****  
****Rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante, je sais.****  
**

_Certains de mes rêves me montraient tel une sirène déambulant parmi les gens, je rêvais d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante pour nous deux._

_Je ne pouvais pas travailler puisque je n'avais pas l'âge, ni de diplômes mais son travail à lui nous permettait de vivre sans problèmes, étant donné qu'il est juge._

_Juge à 24 ans, c'est la vérité. J'aimais l'appeler "Mon petit aigle que j'aime". Car sa passion est d'observer les aigles de n'importe quelle région._

**T'avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrai avec lui,****  
C****'était le seul à t'avoir redonné la vie, poupée.****  
**

_Quatre ans sont passés depuis que je sors avec mon chéri, j'avais grandi avec lui et je mourrais avec lui. C'était le seul à m'avoir redonné un goût pour la vie. _

**Ton visage avait retrouvé sa lumière, ****  
****Petit garçon sage deviendra t-il un meurtrier, qui sait? ****  
**

_A ses côtés j'avais retrouvé la lumière de la joie de vivre, comprenant que dans la vie il faut savoir avancer du bon côté, surtout si on est bien accompagné! J'étais capable du pire si quelque chose devait lui arriver._

**Pour ses beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible,****  
****C'était l'Amour du vice l'amour du risque, poupée.****  
**

_Pour lui j'étais prêt à tout, j'étais prêt à risquer ma vie pour lui._

**Tous les matins il se levait aux aurores, il te disait:****  
****"Ma fée je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or, tu sais le monde s'acharne à faire de nous des incapables. Regardes moi tu es mon fiancé je ferai tout pour qu'on se bat"****  
**

_Je l'aimais…Je l'aimais tellement._

**Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, rien n'est impossible,****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour. ****  
**

_J'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de lui._

_J'étais capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi par amour pour lui._

_L'Amour rendait les choses impossibles possibles._

******Poupée tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne.****  
****Vous alliez vous en sortir poupée, sans égoïsme, je sais.****  
****L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'Enfer, ****  
****Aux rêves éphémères, qui coulaient dans vos veines, poupée.****  
**

_Un soir alors que l'on allait se rendre à une boum, je lui avais sauvé la vie en m'interposant entre un homme qui le menaçait de son couteau et lui, le coup je l'avais bien senti! Je suis resté 1an à l'hôpital, j'étais tombé dans le coma 5 minutes après mon opération. Quand je me suis réveillé mon chéri m'avait apprit que ce type était en prison et qu'il avait presque atteint mon cœur!_

_Trois jours plus tard il m'avait présenté à des amis à lui en leur disant que j'étais son héros, ce qui m'avait un peu gêné sur le coup._

**Bientôt la vie sans poisons, ni artifices****  
****De l'Amour, de l'eau fraiche et des rires sans acide, poupée****  
**

_Mon chéri et moi rêvions d'une vie sans poisons, ni artifices. _

_Simplement une vie où l'Amour, la joie, la bonne humeur et les rires francs sont les seuls maîtres_

**Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne, tu étais Roi****  
E****t bel et bien debout dans un monde qui crève, poupée.****  
**

_Mon chéri et moi étions mariés depuis 6 mois, nous étions les Rois dans ce monde qui grève à petits feus. J'avais failli oublier de dire que les mariages gays sont devenus réels, un rêve qui s'était réalisé!_

**Il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas,****  
****Il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas, poupée.****  
**

_Aujourd'hui nous étions le 20 octobre, j'avais donné rendez-vous à mon chéri afin de lui annoncer une nouvelle qui, je le savais, le rendrait fou de joie._

_Mais cet instant qui aurait dut être marqué par la joie et le bonheur fut marqué par la chose la plus horrible que je ne voyais que dans mes cauchemars:_

_Sa mort._**  
**

**Cette vitesse, cette voiture et ton homme sur le pare-brise.****  
****Au volant, une triste femme en crise, tu sais.****  
**

-Attentioon! avait crié quelqu'un d'une voix alarmée.

_En me retournant j'avais vu une voiture foncer dans ma direction! Et sans que je ne l'aie vu faire, mon amant m'avait poussé de toutes ses forces, j'étais tombé violement, avais roulé sur moi-même. Une vieille dame m'avait aidé à me relever. _

_Quand je m'étais retourné ce que j'avais vu m'avait glacé le sang d'effroi, mon cœur avait raté plusieurs battements. _

_Sous mes yeux agrandis par l'horreur et inondés par les larmes, je l'avais vu: _

_Mon Ange était à terre, allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, dans une mare de sang qui s'élargissait petits à petits autour de lui tel une auréole. Son propre sang…_

-TSUBASAAAAAA! avais-je hurlé de désespoir.

_J'avais couru vers lui, bousculant les gens sur mon passage. Arrivé près de lui, je l'avais retourné puis serrer dans mes bras, me fichant du sang qui coulait sur moi. Je l'avais appelé trois ou quatre fois, la voix tremblante, je ne sais plus. Ses yeux avaient frémit, il avait réussi à les entrouvrir légèrement pour me regarder. Il avait ouvert la bouche mais je savais qu'il avait mal. Il avait craché du sang par la bouche, souillant sa chemise de soie bleue._

-Sa…che une cho…se mon…petit lion…avait-il murmuré si difficilement, son souffle devenant plus court à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

_Je savais que ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement, en le voyant lever sa main droite vers mon visage je l'avais prise et posée sur ma joue gauche._

-Oui?

_Il m'avait sourit, de son sourire __à la fois tendre et qui réchauffe les cœurs mais son sourire fut très vite remplacé par un grimace de douleur._

-Tsubasa?! l'avais – je appelé, inquiet, en serrant légèrement sa main contre ma joue.

_Il avait voulu porté sa main gauche à sa bouche mais il n'en avait eut pas le temps qu'il avait toussé violement, si violement qu'il en avait fermé les yeux de douleur, son visage exprimant sa douleur. Il avait craché une deuxième fois du sang par la bouche, souillant cette fois-ci ma chemise._

_Il avait une nouvelle fois entrouvert les yeux pour me regarder avec tout l'Amour et la tendresse qu'il me portait, il avait sourit. C'était le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Il avait bougé ses lèvres mais aucuns sons n'en étaient sortit mais je savais ce qu'il m'avait dit._

-J…je t'…ai…me…

_Et ce fut tout. Je revoie encore dans ses yeux la flamme de la vie qui s'était éteinte, tout doucement il avait fermé les yeux, rendant ainsi son dernier soupir à Dieu._

_Mon cœur s'était brisé en de millions de morceaux de verres, je l'avais appelé plusieurs fois…En vain. Je me rappelle que j'avais enfouie ma tête contre son cou, mêlant mes larmes à son sang tout en respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de son eau de Cologne et de la vanille de son shampooing._

**Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie****  
M****ais l'a retrouvé dans son lit, avec sa meilleure amie, poupée****  
**

_Le responsable de la mort de mon amant était sorti de sa voiture en disant des phrases incompréhensibles, j'avais levé les yeux pour croiser le regard de…_

-Hikaru?!**

_J'avais cru rêver ou plutôt cauchemardé, ce jour-là…Hikaru était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle mais elle et son père avaient quitté le Japon pour la _

_Suède pour rencontrer sa demi-sœur, bien avant la mort de ma famille. Au début on s'était toujours écrit mais depuis 7 ans, je n'avais plus reçu de lettres de sa part._

_Alors la revoir, là, dans ce cauchemar qu'étais devenue ma vie, m'avait fait bouillir le sang de colère et de haine._

**Dans sa voiture, elle a cru pouvoir oublier, oublier de freiner****  
****Et a fauché ton bien aimé, poupée****  
**

_Elle m'avait demandé pardon, elle pensait que dans sa voiture elle pourrait oublier ce qu'elle avait surprit._

_Elle disait qu'elle ne nous avait pas vus, oubliant de freiner._

_Te fauchant ainsi, mon bien aimé_**  
**

_Je ne l'avais pas écouté puisque en baissant mon regard vers le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé ma colère et ma haine s'étaient évaporées._

**S'il te plait ne cèdes pas, relèves toi****  
T****u le retrouveras au Paradis, il t'attendra, poupée****  
**

_J'étais désespéré. Comment pouvais-je imaginer ma vie sans Tsubasa?_

_Je n'avais pas entendu l'ambulance arrivée, je ne vis pas l'ambulancier me retirer mon Tsubasa des bras. Tel dans un brouillard j'avais répondu à toutes les questions que l'on m'avait posées, j'étais monté dans l'ambulance et elle était partie vers l'hôpital._

**Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur****  
****Tu as perdu ton issu, le seul remède à tes blessures, poupée****  
**

_Je me rappelle de ne pas avoir quitté son lit d'hôpital pendant 2 heures entières. J'avais perdu ma lumière, le seul remède de mes blessures passées._

**S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par Amour,****  
****Arrête, pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée****  
**

_J'e m'étais relevé, j'avais plongé mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Je les avais sorties tenant un revolver dans la gauche et la droite tenant la photo de l'échographie que le médecin de Tsubasa m'avait fait, ce matin-même._

_Un bébé…notre bébé…qui grandira avec nous au Paradis._

**Repense au lagon, repense à vos rêves****  
****Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de ton cœur?****  
**

_Je me rappelle que je m'étais allongé à ses côtés, j'avais posé la photo sur mon ventre, de ma main droite je lui avais pris sa main gauche._

_Tout doucement, j'avais retiré la sécurité puis levé ma main armée vers le haut. Puis je l'avais posée sur mon cœur, des larmes de joie triste avaient coulées le long de mes joues. Un sourire de pur bonheur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Nous allions te rejoindre Tsubasa, attends-nous..._

_J'ai fait feu. _

_Mon chéri avait 29 ans, je n'en avais que 21._**  
**

**Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, rien n'est impossible,****  
****Par Amour, par Amour, par Amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire****  
****Par Amour. Ooooh****  
**

_J'étais tombé éperdument amoureux de lui._

_J'étais capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi par amour pour lui._

_L'Amour rendait les choses impossibles possibles._

**ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh******

**A tous ces gens qui vivent par amour.****  
****A tous ces cœurs qui tiennent par amour.****  
****A toutes ces vies gâchées par amour.****  
****A tous ces hommes qui se cachent par amour.****  
****A toutes ces femmes qui restent par amour.****  
****A toutes ces vies gachées par amour.****  
****Puis à tous ceux qui survivent par amour.****  
**

Avez – vous devinez l'identité de l'amant de Tsubasa?

*Je dis "petit" par rapport à son âge pas à sa taille!

**Pour les fans d'Hikaru, mille excuses! Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux!


End file.
